Secrets
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: How far would someone go to keep a secret safe? Would that person kill the one they care for the most to keep it hidden? formally called Broken Heart. Dedicated to Garen.
1. ChApTeR oNe Spot

----

Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm _a demon_... Like I have no heart or feelings.

And frankly, I don't... or at least...I didn't...until I met **_her_**...

---

A Spot fic. I know, I know, everyone writes these. I'll try to make it different... fair warning: I do need a girl who will end up w/ Spot and some of the other Newsies...

So...CASTING CALL!

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Newsboy of choice:

Second Newsboy of choice:

Okay, that's it. If there's any general questions I missed, uhh... just write them in and answer them.

BTW- This story is written from Spot's point of view...well some of it. Just in case anyone cares:D

---

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies, or Spot, or anything really. I don't even own my own room. :sigh:

---

Spot:

At sunset, after spending a long day selling around Brooklyn, I went down to the docks to relax. I knew no one would bother me there.

I watched the water lap up against the dock's support posts. It was a quiet, soothing sound. I looked into the water and could swear I saw the reflection of Audrey...

The girl I used to love... the one girl I was sure I could keep forever... but then...in an instant, she was gone. Drowned. Dead. Never coming back.

I threw a rock at the water and the picture wavered, then vanished.

I sighed and watched the sun set. I was vaguely aware of the girl who had just sat down next to me. As long as she didn't talk to me, I could ignore her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern flooding her voice.

I didn't care about her, I didn't know her, and I wasn't going to make an effort to try to get to know her.

I had turned cold after Audrey's death. I suppose love does that to you. I wouldn't really know.

The girl was talking to me, trying to cheer me up. And I didn't have the nerve to tell her to shove off and go away, so I just stared blankly at the water. Her reflection caught my eyes. She was pretty, and she had a soothing, comforting tone in her voice...kind of like Audrey.

Maybe it is possible for someone who has been hurt by love to love again...?

---

I know it's short...and it sucks really bad. But if by some weird and highly unlikely chance you like it, please Review. And do the casting call. I reallllyy need a girl for Spot. Or else this story can't go on. :smiles broadly: That actually isn't a bad thing seeing as how this story is so bad. Wow, I really am hard on myself... ah, well. R&R!

Ginny 3

---


	2. ChApTeR tWo Penni

----

Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm _a demon_... Like I have no heart or feelings.And frankly, I don't... or at least...I didn't...until I met **_her_**...

---

'Ello everyone!

I'm_so_ sorry it took me so long to update. I've been overly busy lately. (Huge tests, stories due... BLAH!) But, now I'm updating. Okay, good! So, I had shout outs for everyone, but... They disappeared from my computer. Sorry! But thanks to everyone that reviewed and answered the casting call. Madmbutterfly71: thanks especially for the uhh... creative critisism. I dunno what it's called really. But thanks for the tip! I'll remember that next time.

This, btw, is the third time I've fixed this chapter. So if you read the chapter anytime before 1:40 PM on Sept. 25, I changed alot of stuff so you may wanna read it again.

Okay... Chapter and Matchings... let's see...

The Matchings:

(Listed by character nicknames)

Aqua- Skittery. Is that okay?

Irish-Jack.Is that okay?

Gamble-Racetrack.Is that okay?

Ace- David.Is that okay?

Rain-Mush.Is that okay?

Bird-Kid Blink. + Jack's sister. Is that okay?

Leprechaun-Dutchy.Is that okay?

Song/ Spazz (I haven't decided yet)-Specs.Is that okay?

Flight- Bumlets. + Kid Blink's sister.Is that okay?

Penni-Spot.Is that okay?

Okay, done. Hope nobody kills me...

Special thanks to everyone who tried for Spot's goil and for everyone who gave me a non-lead newsboy. And I tried very hard to give everyone a part. But, there was sooo many people. I, to be honest, thought I'd only get one or two answers to the casting call. As always, I was wrong. Sorry again! and please keep reading!

---

So without further adu, the...gasp... DISCLAIMER!

---

Disclaimer:

I do not own Newsies...or Spot...or my own bedroom..._or_ any of the characters in this story really. Except Shadow. Who might show up... probably not, though. And I don't even own the CD I'm listening to now...it's my older brothers. :dramatic sigh:

---

Authoresses Note-

I hope I portray your characters mostly right... If I don't, tell me in a review and I'll be sure to fix it!

Okay...story time!

---

Penni-

At around sunset I walked onto the docks, not being able to find my way on the busy Brooklyn streets any longer. Just as I rounded the corner, I saw a boy sitting on the docks. He was staring intently at the water, his dirty blonde hair peeking out from under his newsboy hat. He looked very majestic sitting there, the setting rays of the sun dancing across his downcast face.

I sat down a short distance from him, pulled out my sketchbook, and began sketching. I had most of the sketch finished, when I noticed the look of sadness on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting up from my spot and going over to sit near him. He didn't look up. So I tried again. "I'm Penni." He glanced at me. At least he was acknowleding my presence now.

"Spot." he said. I deffinatley knew him from somewhere.

"You look kinda sad. Are you okay?"

He just frowned at me. I think he likes to frown alot.

"Who died?" I asked, not meaning to get him upset.

"How did you...?" He sighed. "Just forget it."

"You're not." I shot back. He frowned deeper. "Well, someone you really loved didn't die last year now did they?"

I shook my head. "No, but I do know what it's like to feel a loss."

Spot looked up. "Alright.. Will you leave me alone if I tell you why I'm upset?" I nodded, trying to keep him talking.

"It was my girlfriend, Audrey. She died here. In this very spot. Exactly a year ago today. It was around this time too... Her and I were in a fight...I..we..tripped and fell and... all you really need to know is that she's dead now." He stared blandly at the water again. 'I never got to say goodbye...' he muttered under his breath. Then he added, a little louder so I could hear him, "She drowned. I loved her...I really did..." he stopped talking suddenly, a hurt look on his face. It sounded to me like there was something he wasn't telling me. Something in the tone of his voice...

There was an awkward silence between us after that.

"You look like her, you know. The curly red hair, pretty eyes, and a smile that made everyone else feel a little better." his eyes echoing the sadness that was very obvious in his voice.

I touched my curly red hair.

"Well... I have to get back." He told me, getting up. "You can come along if you'd like."

I got up and followed him. As we were walking away, I noticed a lone tear slide down his cheek.

---

Spot:

It was awkward walking with Penni. She reminded me so much of Audrey...

Even though it was getting dark out, I had Shadow walk Penni to Manhatten. I couldn't keep her here. It made me too sad to see her. I gave Shadow special instructions to stay with Penni and make sure no harm came to her. I didn't want her to get hurt. I knew how some of those boys could be...

---

Okay, everyone I know it's kinda short. And it sucked. Sorry about that. review please!

Ginny


	3. ChApTeR tHrEe Meeting The Newsies 1

----

Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm _a demon_... Like I have no heart or feelings.

And frankly, I don't... or at least...I didn't...until I met **_her_**...

---

BTW- I revised this chapter. The accents are gone one the exception of in dialogue. Thanks to Double-HeartPenni and Madmbutterfly for helping me with that!

Hello Everyone! I'm back to present, yes, the next chapter to this fic. Once, again, sorry it took soooo long. I'm getting lazy. (That and my Aunt and Cousin Jimmy died. I've been at funerals for the past week. And then there's the fact I'm realllyyy sick right now...) And I'm sure you're all getting bored with me by now... ((dramatic sigh)) (Shout outs at the end of chapter) So... Let's see... first order of business...  
---  
Disclaimer-  
Yup, I don't own Newsies or Spotty the Hottie...  
I'm a hottie!-Spot  
SPOT! QUIT THAT!  
oops, sorry, Gin. ((laughs)) I made your name sound like an alcoholic beverage! HAHAHA!-Spot  
((smacks Spot)) Sorry, readers. He's going to stop interrupting now...  
---

Penni-

Spot sent me to this Manhattan Newsie House. No one told me why, but I'm guessing it's because I look like Audrey. I met some of the newsies that live here...mostly the girls. I met Aqua first I think...  
---  
Aqua-  
Skittery and I came back from sellin' early to hang out. We had no more than entered the door when we saw Shadow and a new girl sitting on one of the many bunks in the dorm room. Skittery tried to sneak around them, a failed attempt. Shadow saw us.  
"Heya, nice try, Mr. Antisocial. Dis is Penni." Shadow said, pointing at the new girl. Skittery waved irritably. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to the new girl. Now I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'social butterfly,' I'm usually shy at first, but I tried to be polite to her to make up for Skittery's lack of courtesy.  
"I'm Alissa. But just call me Aqua." I smiled brightly, shaking her hand. She smiled back, a genuine smile. She reminded me of someone...exactly who I couldn't remember...  
"I'm Penni." She introduced herself again. We talked for a while and then she made a huge mistake...  
"How old are you?" Penni asked me. "Twelve, thirteen?"  
I grimaced. I hate it when people do that... "Eighteen." I answered, trying not to be curt about it.  
"Sorry." Penni apologized. "It's just..."  
"I wouldn't go there..." Skittery advised, trying to keep Penni and I from starting to hate each other. Skittery, though often depressed and quiet, always seemed to try to keep the peace.  
There was little tension between Penni and I after that...but...still... She just had to ask that one question, out of all of the ones in the world...  
We talked for a while. She was kind, someone I decided I'd try to be friends with. I knew what it was like to be the odd one out. I might invite her to sell with us tomorrow...  
Penni went to get a drink, so Shadow seized the opportunity to tell Skittery and I what had gone down at the docks with Penni and Spot that day.  
I was surprised a little. I mean, who wouldn't be? After what happened to Audrey (That's who it was!), I wouldn't even try to talk to Spot Conlon like that. But, I guess overall, she handled it pretty well. She didn't really push the subject with him, she was pretty gentle about it.  
After I had talked to her for a while, I went in my room to write in my journal. Skittery just sat down on my bunk and watched me write. He knew better than to try to read what I was writing. He had tried that once...  
Never again...  
---

Penni-  
Aqua was sweet. I could tell she wasn't exactly very sociable, but at least she was trying. Skittery, on the other hand, didn't try at all to be friendly. But, that's how it is meeting new people I suppose...  
After I had talked to Skittery and Aqua, I met the 'more important' newsies. I don't remember exactly how it went. I think I met... Jack. Was that his name?  
---  
Jack-  
Ace, David, Les, and I came back to the lodging house after a fairly good day of selling. Yes, the headline was pathetic, but no one had any objection to improving the truth.  
I think we together made about... hmm... $3.20? That was pretty good. 320 papes we sold. Yup, that's a pretty good turnout, especially since the headline was trash. How we're going to divvy that up? I dunno. I think I'll leave that part to Davey. But, anyways... when we got back I saw Shadow's coat hanging up on a wall peg. I frowned. What did Conlon want with me today?  
I entered the bunk room and saw two figures sitting on the guest bunk. "Hello!" David said, shaking the new girls hand and then waving to Shadow.  
"Jack..." Ace whispered to me, her voice was urgent. "Jack!" I ignored her and stared coldly at Shadow.  
"Whaddya want, Shadow?" I asked. I didn't really feel the need for idle chitchat. We would be here all night! The way Shadow runs her mouth, we'd probably die before we got to why she was here...  
"Spot told me to bring Penni down." Shadow replied. It was then I took the time to look at the new girl. My jaw dropped.  
"Audrey!" I asked in disbelief.  
"No, I'm Penni." the goil replied. I tried to close my jaw, but it was just stuck.  
"Umm... Are youse sure youse not Audrey?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm sure. But everyone sure seems to think that I am!" I sat down on my bunk to take it all in. She looked so much like...  
I tried to push the thought from my head. Audrey was dead. She had been for one year now. I got up from my bed and went back into the washroom. I splashed cold water on my face just to make sure I wasn't sleeping.  
I dried my face off on a towel that smelled oddly of shaving cream. I frowned. Racetrack! I was gonna have to kill him sometime...  
---  
Ace-  
We had just gotten back to the lodging house when we met Penni. She was a generally sweet girl...but...her only problem was that she looked so much like..Audrey. Spot's ex-girlfriend. I don't mean ex by the fact that they broke up. I mean, ex by the fact that Audrey died. She was found dead. Spot found her. That had to have killed him to see her motionless body and hold it in his arms...  
Anyway, I'm trying not to dwell on that and tell about my meeting with Penni. So we had just entered the lodging house when we noticed the new girl. I think I was the first one to realize she looked just like Audrey.  
Jack was off somewhere mentally. He can be kinda spacey...especially when he thinks about money. "Jack..." I whispered, a hint of urgency in my voice. I had to warn him, before...  
It was too late. He saw her and his jaw dropped. He was practically frozen there. He said somethin to the effect of "Audrey!" and then ran into the washroom.  
While Jack was gone, the rest of us tried to talk to Penni. Well, I tried to talk to Penni. Everyone else was kinda quiet and standoff-ish.  
I introduced all of us and talked to her. We just talked. She told me about how she met Spot down by the docks. And what had happened.  
I was the first one to say something after she was done telling the story. "Dat was brave of you and all, but it wasn't to smart..." I replied. She nodded. She had probably had had a good long time to think about this already.  
"But, you were still very brave about it." David repeated, echoing my words. It was then I noticed Irish just sitting on a bunk and watching us converse. I knew she was probably trying to figure Penni out. She does that sometimes. And sometimes she's a bit of a bitch...  
I continued talking to Penni for a good long while until Jack finally came back. He was pale and looked a bit angry. I didn't wanna bother him, but Irish jumped up and went over to him. He kissed her and went over to his bunk. She sat down next to him and I think they talked. But after that...nothing really exciting happened... I talked with Davey until he and Les had to leave and Penni kept mostly to herself.

---

I know that one was short... ((cough cough)) IT SUCKED! ((cough cough)) but I'll try to make the other longer! ;p

---

SHOUT OUTS!

double-heart-penni:  
Yeah! I got your character right! Go me! happy dance wow...that is only a little bit creepy with the drawings... And, look I'm updating! Thanks for the review! R&R!

Catey-  
Lovely, chica! Are you trying to scare away the people that are reading my story? Lol... just kidding. And yes, you were the original Spot's girl but... you hated me for a while so I took you out. That's what you get for abandoning me for Ashley! MWHAHAHA! Okay, I'll stop now... ((innocent grin))  
Heya Kiki! Guess what? I'm part of this...-Spot  
((shoves Spot in closet)) He is soo annoying!  
R&R!

Ccat:  
YEAHH! Support! Thanks! I'm updating...that's a miracle!  
((runs back))You're tellin' me!-Spot  
Grrness!  
Hey, when do I get matched up with the chick?-Spot  
Never if you don't stop interrupting...  
I apologize for that slight nuisance... R&R!

SadBeauty-Dot:  
Hey! I read one of your stories! (Or was it two...?) Awww man! You missed the casting call! NOT COOL! I'll have to write another fic in which you'll have to review first! Thanks soooo much for the reviews and please keep reading! Kks? R&R!

Madmbutterfly-  
Thank you! People actually like this story... I'm shocked... Conductive criticism... I KNEW THAT::cough cough: sorta::cough cough: R&R!

Gamble7:  
Thankfully, you like Racetrack. It didn't suck? Wow..thanks. I thought it sucked, but then again I think everything I write sucks...

Kittykatgoil1899:

I'm stealthy!   
((snicker snicker))-Spot  
Shut up, Conlon! I can kill you off in this story!  
No you couldn't!-Spot  
Could too!  
Damn, you could.-Spot  
((tackles & covers her mouth)) NOOO! Nobody heard you say that... Nothing about a song fic... I made you cry on the My Heart Will Go On one! You were like bawling over the phone!hahaha!  
((Kenny enters carrying guitar, strumming it, wearing a red bandana and huge ugly 70's glasses)) Kitty don't cry. It's gonna be okayyyy...  
((smacks Kenny))-Spot  
((dramatic sigh)) please save me, Kitts! Thanks for reviewing! You rock! R&R!

Kaitins-

oooo! New reviewer! yeah! Thanks for the review and please continue reading!R&R!

Lady of Tir Na Nog-

Yes, I must agree that the second chapter did suck, at first. Then, after your review, I rewrote the whole thing. So you might want to read it again. And much appreciation for the conductive criticism on that chappy, it helped (in my opinion), so just re-read that chappy and you'll be set.R&R!

Matchin' Laces:

Hey! Yeah, You are happy you got Skittery! As long as you aren't mad... :D. So... thanks for reviewing and the support! R&R!  
---

Yup... So now that that's done I suppose you all want me to give you the next chappy huh? ((sigh)) I suppose I will... Even if I don't feel confident in this one... Or any one for that matter... okay, shutting up now!

---

So, I'm stopping there for tonight, But I will update **_VERY_** **_SOON! _**Hold me to that one, okay? If I don't update, email me till I'm forced to update! lol.

Hope that chapter was to everyone's liking...

R&R! PLEASE! I NEED THE FEEDBACK! I LIVE FOR IT! Okay, a bit dramatic, but I just want you to get the point...

Take the boat and swear to me never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in hell.

GiNnY

PS- Read my other stories people! R&R THOSE TOO!

But the others (Blind Love and Part Of A Family) are on a temp. pause cuz I have MAJOR writers block on Blind Love. And Kitty and I are still trying to locate the next chapter for Part Of A Family. But read and review them anyways! Please! ;p


	4. ChApTeR foUr Meeting The Newsies 2

----  
Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm a demon... Like I have no heart or feelings.  
And frankly, I don't ... or at least...I didn't...until I met her...  
---

_Heya! Eh, I have one good quality. I'm true to my word. I'm updating! But, the only reason is because I'm at home sick and I have time on my hands... I'm watching Newsies too! ;pGood golly I love this movie! ((grins))  
And I figured, since I'm coughing to death and everyone asked sooo nicely for me to update, I will. (Plus I promised I would) So, without further adu, the ((gasp)) DISCLAIMER!_  
---  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Newsies, the sad truth... :'( ... But I do own the Wicked cd, RENT cd, and the Newsies cd, so it's all good!  
---  
Irish-  
I snuck into the bunkroom during a conversation between some new girl and Ace. Shadow was sitting nearby supervising. Spot must have told her to. She had that look in her eye that screamed, 'I'm doing this because I'm in love with Spot Conlon!'  
Don't ask how I made that connection...  
So, I sat quietly listening to their conversation.   
"Well, I was walking past the docks when I saw a boy sitting there gazing at the water. I love to draw, so I sat down a little ways away from him and began to sketch him sitting there. He looked so majestic. Then I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong. At first, he ignored me, but then he started to talk to me about Audrey..." the girl I didn't know was saying...  
That's when I noticed Jack was pacing in the bathroom. I knew something was up then. Jack never gets worked up over anything. I watched him pace nervously for a good twenty minutes before he finally came back.  
I got off my bunk and walked straight over to him.  
"What's the matter, Jack?" I asked him. He shook his head, then kissed me. "C'mere. We'll talk about it."  
I followed him over to his bunk and sat down next to him.  
"That goil looks just like Audrey. Remembah Audrey?" he asked me.  
"Not really..." I answered, struggling to remember the girl he was talking about. Normally I had such good memory but...  
"Spot's old goilfriend." Jack pushed.  
"Oh, Now I remember! She was the one..."  
Jack cut me off. "Yeah, dat one. I'm just afraid for dat goil's safety..."  
I nodded, knowing very well what he was talking about.  
"I think Spot sent her down here to protect her from him..." I whispered.  
"Could be..." Jack sighed. "Not a word of what happened to Audrey to anyone, okay? Especially not to Penni." He motioned towards the girl sitting next to Shadow.  
"I won't." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. Jack nodded his satisfaction and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"I just have a bad feeling about this, Irish..."  
---  
Penni-  
Something about the way Jack acted worried me...he was nice and all..but...  
Well, anyway... next I met Leprechaun and Dutchy. They were really sweet...  
---  
Leprechaun-

Dutchy and I came back kind of late. (What could you expect? The headline was trash!) Jack and most of the others were already back, but Racetrack and Gamble weren't back yet, so we weren't that late.  
Well, when we got back we met Penni. She was really sweet to us and was super friendly. Not rude at all! (Which kind of shocked us... Most Brooklyn newsies had a Spot Conlon attitude...Shadow was one of those people...)  
Ace asked Penni if she wanted to play a game of poker with her. (Thankfully, Racetrack wasn't there! But Ace knows all of his tricks anyways...) The minute Penni was gone, Shadow told Dutchy and me about what had happened on the docks that day.  
I, personally, thought Penni had handled it so amazing! She was straight forward with him and everything!  
Shadow, on the other hand, thought Penni was an idiot. I'd bet my whole weeks earnings that's only because she was jealous. (Spot would never talk to her like that.) So Shadow and I got into an argument. I can't help it that I'm soo opinionated!  
I can't say I like Shadow all that much anyway...  
After a few minutes of bickering, Dutchy took me away from Shadow. He hated it when I fought with people. He and I went over to watch Ace and Penni play poker. The weird thing was, Penni was winning.

---

Penni-

Then I met Bird, Flight, Bumlets, and Kid Blink.

---

Bird-

I came back from a pathetic day of selling with Kid Blink and Bumlets. ( Not that our selling is bad, but the headline...wasn't worth even waking up this morning... Besides that, we were kind of late getting back because after selling we went to Tibby's to get something to eat.) When we got there, I noticed Shadow's coat hanging up on the wall. I have to admit me and Shadow don't get along too well...

I followed Kid Blink into the bunkroom where we met the reason for Shadow's visit. A new girl named Penni. (We met her while she was playing poker against Ace.)

Penni was really nice to us and she tried to explain what had happened that day and why she was there. (I'm just guessing that had something to do with what Jack or one of them had said to her. I'd have to talk to Jack about that...) She said she had been talking to Spot on the docks and he said she looked like someone. All of a sudden it hit me.

"Audrey..." I whispered. "Audrey."I said louder. Kid Blink stared at me inquistively.

"Audrey's dead now, Em. Remember?"

"I know she's dead. But that's who she reminded Spot of." I replied.

Penni nodded. "Yeah. Did everyone know Audrey?"

"No. Only some of us. Mostly the one's who were with Spot after Audrey was killed." Kid Blink answered. Bumlets elbowed him in the ribs.

"What!" Kid Blink asked, a bit upset. Bumlets just stared at his feet.

"Oh..right..." Kid Blink murmered, suddenly getting to be quieter. I sighed. Why in the world did they have to bring up the fact that she was _killed..._

"Wait a minute! Spot said she drowned swimming after their argument." Penni objected.

"Yeah, that's what he meant!" Okay, I lied. But I didn't want her knowing the truth...

Penni nodded.

"Blink! Bumlets! C'mere!" Jack called to the two boys standing with me. Kid Blink and Bumlets headed over to talk to Jack.

"You like Spot, don't you?" I asked Penni once the others were gone. Her eyes grew wide. "What!"

"You like Spot." I repeated. She looked at her feet. "So!" she asked quietly.

"It's a dangerous thing." I warned her. She nodded. "I guessed maybe..."

I smiled at her.

---

Penni-

I talked to Bird for a good while. Really_, I_ talked. She listened mostly.

(I kept an eye on Jack out of the corner of my eye. He kept using wild motions.) I had to see what Jack was talking about... "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Bird, I just have to ask Jack something..."

I walked stealthily over to where Jack was talking to Kid Blink, Bumlets, Skittery, and David.

"...watch ovah her. If somethin' happens Spot'll have me head." Jack was saying.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" I asked. Jack stopped talking immediatley.

"No. Nevah." Jack tried to cover for himself. "I was talkin' about...erm..."

I smirked. "Of course. Just curious. Can I go for a walk?"

"Alone? In the dark! No. Absolutely not. I refuse to..." Mush cut Jack off.

"Rain and me could take her!"

Jack sighed. "I don't want you out after dark."

Mush looked at him inquisitively. "Jack..."

Jack shot him a death glare. Mush frowned, something he rarely did. "Fine."

I smiled at Mush. "Thanks for trying at least." I said as we walked away.

"No problem. I'm Mush. Mush Meyers." he smiled, shaking my hand. "And you are...are... AUDREY!"

I sighed."Nope, I'm Penni. Penni O'conner."

"Oh. Sorry for the mix-up. You just look so much like..." Mush paused. "Well, you know."

"Yeah. Whose Rain?" I asked, remembering the person he had been talking about to Jack.

"Rain is me goil friend." He explained. "Rain! Come here for a minute!"

---

Rain-

I went over to see Mush. ( I had been talking to Ace.) "Yup?" I asked, brushing a lock of black hair out of my eyes.

"This is Penni." he smiled motioning towards the girl standing next to him. I waved. "Hello."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"She's stayin' here for a while." Mush explained. I smiled. "That will be nice. You'll love it here. Except it's kind of loud at night and hectic in the morning. But once you get past that, it's a great place. "

Mush smacked his forehead. "It isn't _that_ bad here! You make it sound awful!"

"Sorry." I appologized. I _never_ think before I act. I'd have to work on that one...

---

Flight-

I came in pretty much last. (Race and Gamble weren't back so I wasn't _totally_ late.) When I got home, I saw a new girl standing with Mush and Rain.

"Heya, Flight! Come here!" Mush called to me. I walked over and stood next to him.

"This is Penni." Rain introduced the girl. I shook her hand. "Hello."

I let Penni do most of the talking. She told Mush, Rain, and me all about what had happened on the docks that day. I was very quiet and didn't state my opinion. Though I thought she was pretty outgoing to talk to Spot Conlon like that, but I suppose she handled to the best of her capability... Anyways, she was kind to me and didn't ask me alot of questions. Which is good. It's not that I'm anti-social like Skittery, it's just that I don't feel that I have to voice my opinion everytime. I'm not too outgoing...

"You look sooo much like Kid Blink..." Penni mused aloud.

"Yeah, I'm his twin sister. My actual name is Josephine Caden." I explained.

"Oh!" Penni exclaimed."That's interesting. Why don't you sell with him?"

"I prefer to sell alone." I admited."Sometimes..."

I was cut off by a familiar and loud voice.

"Did me and Gamble miss anythin' important?" Racetrack asked.

---

Gamble-

As usual, Race and I were last getting back. It's a long ride to Sheepshed and back from here! Besides, the selling was kind of slow. (I suppose I'm at fault too. I was betting on every race. And I didn't do too bad. I made $7.00 total. Ha, eat that Higgins!) Anyways, I followed Racetrack inside. (He was grinning, only because he had sold all of his papers and won $5.50 on one race.But he lost in most of the others so...) He waltzed strait over to Jack and flashed the five dollar bill in his face. "See dat, Kelly? For once I bet on da right horse."

"Only because I told you to!" I stepped in.

"Oh, please! You only told me tah because you believed dat handsome blonde boy who said dat number 14 was goin' tah win. For sure. So youse gave me da other number." Race contradicted.

"So!" I asked.

"So you lost!" Race smiled smugly. "Meaning Mr. Blondie was wrong." Race could be soo full of himself. I sense the next Conlon...

"Okay, I was wrong. Happy?" I asked.

"Yup." Race beamed. Then I noticed the new girl standing with Mush, Flight, and Rain.

"Hello, I'm Kateland Erickson. But call me Gamble." I said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Don't call her Kateland unless you want tah get your face re-arranged!" Race warned.

"And this smart ass is Racetrack Higgins." I explained, motioning at Race.

"Please tah make your acquaintence!" Race said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Um...I'm Penni." She replied, smiling.

"Penni. Pretty name. Have you ever played poker?" Racetrack inquired.I rolled my eyes.

"Race, I'm sure she doesn't really want to play poker against the first-class cheater!"

"I don't cheat! _You're _the one who cheats!" Race exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Jack intervened. "You two argue like an old married couple."

Race and I laughed.

"I'd say he's the old one!" I laughed. Race rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"You all have to be getting to bed. You'll have to be getting up early tomorrow to carry the banner!" Kloppman yelled. "Gamble, show Penni where she can sleep. And Shadow, you can have your old room. Goodnight, everyone!"

---

_So, the next two chapters will be up soon. I appologize for the suckiness of the last two chapters, but I promise the next two will be better! I already know what's going to happen in them. GO ME! lol. So R&R,everybody! _

_---_

_Shout outs!_

_Doubleheartpenni-_

_Thanks for the review andconductice criticism. I fixed the problem. Aww! I make you smile! That's good! Yes, long and difficult papers suck. Especially school ones for Greek history. And I used to like Greek History and Mythology... ((Sigh))_

_And they almost called you Aubrey! That's a weirrddd coincidence! lol. And, I updated! _

_I know, it's quite the miracle.-Spot_

_CONLON! MUST WE GO OVER THIS AGAIN!_

_No. I'm just helping you with her shout out...-Spot_

_((Sigh)) Seriously, you can keep him. _

_R&R!_

_Kitty-_

_Oh, my dearest darlingiest-is that a word!- Galinda! ((hugs)) What's up? Wait... no! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! lol. _

_Your a weirdo... dancing with Kenny are we? Are you having fun? lol._

_Much love for the review! _

_Aww, I love you too!-Spot_

_Not you, blondie!_

_R&R, dearest!_

_Madmbutterfly713-_

_I know! I love that line! My favorite! And thanks sooo much for the conductive criticism! I fixed that chapter up! _

_That's good. It's about time they got you fixed! I knew there was always something wrong with you mentally...-Spot_

_CONLON! ((warning glares))_

_Eh, I was just leaving...-Spot_

_Bye bye, Spottie dearest! _

_So, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!_

_Kiki-_

_KIKI! YOU REVIEWED! YEAHH! ((hugs)) Yes, I gave you a shout out. Cuz you're cool like that! lol. Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters. You better review this one! lol. Rock on! _

_((comes out carrying electric guitar))-Spot_

_what are you doing!_

_I'm rocking out!-Spot_

_Oh my gosh... Kiki... whispersHe's a bit out there..._

_I HEARD THAT!-Spot_

_No you didn't!_

_R&R, too!_

_Ccatt-_

_yeahh! Review! IT DIDN'T SUCK! ((shocked looks))_

_So you like the way I put the views in first person? I wasn't sure if people would like that or not. I was thinkin' they would hate it... _

_I UPDATED! YEA ME! lol. Please keep reveiwing!_

_If you do, I'll give you five bucks!-Spot_

_Spot, I don't think she needs to be bribed to read this story. She's been reading it on free will so far..._

_Who says I haven't been paying her?-Spot_

_You've been paying her! VHAT!_

_Just kidding! ((innocent grin))-Spot_

_((sigh)) Would you like to buy a blonde munchkin for $5?_

_HEYY!-Spot_

_R&R!_

_---_

_Read and review everyone!_

_--Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell--_

_--GiNnY--_


	5. ChApTeR fIvE Selling

----  
Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm a demon... Like I have no heart or feelings.  
And frankly, I don't ... or at least...I didn't...until I met her...  
---  
Hey! I think I'm gonna update since Kiki is threatening me...  
And, Okay, I'll admit, I know what everyone's thinking... "Oh no, she's back! ((cries))" Yes, I am back. here with the next chapter of this story. I'm sure you're all getting sick of me and my pathetic writing by now but... You'll have to bear with me if you actually like this fic. haha!  
So, I'm not gonna waste valuable writing time with my pathetic authoresses stuff.  
---  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Newsies. ((glares at lawyers)) Are you happy! Can I proceed!  
Yes.-Lawyers  
---  
Penni-  
I was woken up the next morning by the most unpleasant voice.  
"Get up! Get up, C'mon! Everybody's sleepin'! SELL A PAPE! SELL A PAPE!" the voice was yelling. I must admit I wasn't used to the rude awakening at... FIVE IN THE MORNING! I rolled over onto my left side and shut my eyes tight. They couldn't pay me to get up this early. I was too tired to even think about it. Last night was so hectic...between Racetrack's sleep talking and Boots' snoring, I hardly got any sleep. And, apparently, neither did anyone else. No one was even moving to get up yet.  
I looked at the bed to the right of mine. It was Jack's bed. And it was empty. I leaned over the side rail and whispered to Irish who was in the bunk below Jack's.  
"Irish! Irish! Where's Jack?" I asked. Irish opened one eye and looked at me.  
"He's on his bed. Now go back to sleep." Irish instructed, putting her back to me.  
"He isn't there, Irish." I whispered. She got up and looked at the empty bed. She turned to Kid Blink who was sleeping soundly on the bed below mine.  
"Blink! Blink! Jack is gone!" she exclaimed, shaking him fiercely.  
"What? What?" he asked, his blonde hair all messed up.  
"Jack's gone." Irish repeated.  
"Did he leave a note?" Kid asked.  
"No." Irish retorted. "If he had I wouldn't be flipping out."  
"Ask Kloppman if Jack gave him one." Kid suggested, shutting his eye and trying to go back to sleep. Irish sighed and ran over to Kloppman.  
I watched as she talked quietly with vivid hand motions and a worried look on her face. I hoped everything was okay...  
---  
Irish-  
"Kloppman, did Jack give you a letter?" I asked. I was so worried. Jack never gets up early. Unless it's absolutely necessary. Kloppman shook his head.  
"No, but Dodger gave me one from Spot to Jack."  
"Can I see it?" I asked, eager to know if Jack was okay. Kloppman handed me the letter and in a messy script it said:  
Jack-  
I need to talk to you. It's important. Come to Brooklyn as soon as you get this note.  
Spot Conlon  
What was wrong? I wondered as I walked back to my bunk and sat down. Spot never calls for Jack unless it's a life or death situation. Penni watched me eagerly.  
"So, where's Jack?" she asked me.  
"Umm... He's visiting some relatives in Queens for the day." I lied. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, Jack is going to see Spot because something is very wrong!' No, that wasn't going to work. I shoved the note into my pocket and headed into the dressing room. I could hear all of the boys in the washroom yelling, singing, whistling, and talking. Normally, I could hear Jack above them all...  
---  
Penni-  
I knew Irish was lying to me. She wouldn't look me square in the eye. I pretended to believe her, and nodded understandingly. I waited patiently while everyone slowly got up and got changed. Kid Blink gave me one of his newsie hats. I reluctantly wore it. I can't say I really liked them all that much...  
After everyone was ready, they got into groups and headed towards 'Newsies Square.' I followed them from the back of the group.  
When we had got there, everyone lined up to buy papas and I stood on the sidelines.  
"Heya, Penni, wanna sell with Racetrack and me down at Sheepshed?" Gamble asked. I smiled.  
"Sure..."  
---  
Gamble-  
"Good!" I exclaimed, grabbing Penni's hand and dragging her over to where Racetrack was reading his paper. "Penni is going to come sell with us." I told him.  
Race nodded. "Fine. I just have tah finish readin' da papah and..."  
"We have to go now if we want to catch a ride with Benni." I interrupted.  
"But I haven't finished readin' me papah!" Race complained.  
"Would you rather walk?" I asked. Racetrack jumped up and picked up his stack of papers. "Let's go find Benni!"  
I pulled Penni with me as we ran to Benson Tack. That was Beni's tack shop. he sold some decent equipment. Lots of jockeys bought their gear there. Once and a while, that's where we got our tips for which horses to bet on.  
Today, though, we were only there to get the free rides he gives Race and me. We got there just in time, he was just about to leave.  
"BENNI!" Racetrack yelled, waving his arms frantically. Benni smirked, but waited as we ran to his carriage and jumped in.  
"Where to?" he asked mockingly.  
"Sheepshed Bay." Racetrack replied, trying to sound very refined. Benni smiled outright, smacked the reins on Helena's back, and we started towards Sheepshed.  
---  
Penni-  
Selling with Gamble and Racetrack was...interesting. When we got there it was ridiculously loud. But, that just boosted up the excitement. We sold most of the papers before we really sat down and got into the races. Selling was fairly easy. Especially when you play the 'sympathy card.' First, I posed as a deaf mute child and Racetrack posed as my older brother trying to get me an education.  
Racetrack even let me place a bet on one of the races. And then he let me place bets for the rest of the day, because I kept guessing right. Gamble said she'd never seen Race happier in her life. It was funny, watching Racetrack jump around, yelling and screaming at the horse I bet on to hurry up.  
We got back to the lodging house at about... 10:30PM. It was deafly quiet. When we went inside, I saw a shadowy figure sitting on my bunk. When he stood up, he was short, only 5'3. For some reason, I knew he was a Brooklyn boy.

"Spot needs to see you." he whispered to me quietly. "C'mon." He grasped my wrist and dragged me out the door. (Everyone seems to be doing that lately!)

"Whaddya think you're doin'!" Race asked the boy who was dragging me away.

"I'm takin' Penni. Spot's orders." he briefly explained. Race frowned and tried to punch the boy. The boy caught Race's wrist in a swift motion, and held it steadily. For such a thin guy, he sure was strong!

"Spot's orders." he repeated, dropping Race's wrist and leading me outside.

---

Okay, end of chapter. I know it was short and it sucked. But this is a neccessary step towards getting the rest of the story up. I have the next chapter almost all typed up, so I'll probably be posting these two together. ;p

By the by,

Everyone go read A Key Around His Neck by Garen Ruy Maxwell. I recommend it cuz I loves it.

---

So...

SHOUT OUTS!

Ccat-

Here they are. Your wait is over! lol. R&R!

Lady of Tir Na Nog-

Actually, I love Greek Mythology and history. It just we had a seven page report due on it that was worth half of our grade. then a reallllyy long and difficult test. But I aced the test so its all good! ;p. Your worried about Penni? I am too. And I'm writing the bloody story!R&R!

DoubleHeart-Penni-

Yeah for the review! It's killing you, eh? Well your going to have to wait a little bit longer. I have a few more chapters in store... lol. If you really want her to she can join the circus! So, did you get your license? I hope so! It's the icing on Spot, huh? teasingly What were you thinking about? jk. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! R&R!

MadmButterfly-

I'm not going to tell you. ;p. I'm feeling tons better, thanks. I updated.

Truly is a miracle every time.-Spot

Okay, munchkin. Do you want me to sell you for five dollars? Cuz I will...

That's okay. AND I'M NOT A MUNCHKIN!-Spot

he's still for sale you know...

R&R!

KittyKatGoil1899-

Kitts, you a brat. Trying to write short reviews! Argh. That's not cool. You're my bestest friend and your trying to sneak by with short reviews! jk, dearest. Thankies for the review! R&R! (A GOOD LONG REVIEW!) lol.

Kiki-

My lurvely reviewer! I love your reviews. So wack. lol. HEY! Don't threaten me with whip cream and a feather! Because I can threaten you with _chocolate_ whipcream, sprinkles, AND a feather!hahaha! You'll be a sundae! But, yes I am updating.R&R!

Garen Ruy Maxwell-

Yes, I'd be more than happy to use Whistler! And, UPDATE YOUR STORY! lol, sorry, just a bit excited for the next chappy... R&R!

Lil Irish QT-

YAY FIFTIETH REVIEWER! ((happiness)) If I had some money, I'd give it to you. But I'm broke. Book discusions are always interesting...Would you want to do debate if you time? Just curious! Read and Review!

Hannah:

Thank you! It's good to know some people appreciate my writing! Makes me happy. Thanks for the reviews! R&R!

---

---Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell.---

---GiNnY---


	6. ChApTeR sIx The Journal

----  
Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm a demon... Like I have no heart or feelings.  
And frankly, I don't ... or at least...I didn't...until I met her...  
---  
_Guess who's back (back back), back again ('gain 'gain.) Ginny's back.(back back) tell a friend! (friend friend) lol, Sorry hyper. And now's a good time to tell you all I hate rap music.  
But that's not what I'm here to tell you. I'm here to tell you that the following two chapters are VERY CRUCIAL to the plot of this story. DID EVERYONE HEAR ME! I hope so...  
_

_So, everyone. I'm kind of sad right now. My Auntie Angel's Mom died. She drowned in a river. (Which is especially eerie because her name was Audrey and this story is about a girl named Audrey who drowned in a river.)  
But writing makes me feel better, so I'll probably be updating a lot this week. Especially Thursday when the funeral is. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. Thanks!  
-GiNnY  
Okay, since the next two chapters are probably going to be my favorites, let's get started..._  
---  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own them sad as it is. I don't own any characters in this story. 'Specially not Whistler or Penni or Irish. Are you happy you bloodthirsty lawyers?  
((lawyers nod))  
Good.  
---  
Spot-  
I called a conference with my second-in-command, Whistler, at about 8:30. It concerned Penni.  
Which Wiss so quickly told me the minute he entered the room.  
(Let's get a few things straight about Whistler. He's a nut job. Well, that's a bit harsh. He's a little bit out there. He believes in fairies and things like that... He loves the color green for some reason,  
"Listen, Wiss. We gotta problem." I began, but he cut me off.  
"Hell yah we do! My name is Whistler. Not Wiss."  
I sighed. "Okay, Whistler, We have a problem."  
"Like what?" Whistler asked.  
"Like, let me finish! You already know it's about Penni. Wiss... Whistler. Remember what happened with me and Audrey?"  
"Yea. You two were in a fight and you..." Whistler began, but then Jacky Boi ran in.  
"Whaddya need, Spot?" Jack asked.  
"Good. You came. Sit down." I commanded. Jack sat down next to Whistler.  
"As you were saying, Wiss." I prompted. He scowled at me, but continued.  
"You and Audrey were in a fight and you p..." again, he was cut off by the door opening.  
"I know you said not to interrupt, Spot, but..." It was Dodger.  
"Dodger, not now. GET OUT!" I hissed. With all of these blasted interruptions we'd never get done. Dodger turned on his heel and ran out.  
"Forget it, Wiss. Anyway, I'm afraid it might happen again. That's why I sent Penni to you Jack. But...I have to see her..." I admitted. My thoughts were scattered and I was having a hard time collecting them.  
"Spot, you're not making any sense. We know Audrey's death is still taking it's toll on you but remember, Penni is not Audrey. Don't think about Penni suffering the same fate as Audrey." Jack said. I sighed and tried again to collect my thoughts so I could make a tangible sentence.  
"All I know right now is I have to see her. Whistler, I'm sending you down to Manhattan to get her. I'll stay here with Jack. Get her and bring her here. Got it?"  
"Okay." Whistler agreed, getting up and heading out.  
"I hope youse knows what youse doin' Spot." Jack replied, putting his cowboy hat on his head.  
"Me too, Jackie Boi. Me too..." I whispered, fumbling with my cane.  
---  
Whistler-  
I got out of the room and headed towards Manhattan. It was a long, boring walk. Pretty uneventful. I walked there all the while trying to think of a story to tell the young kids at the lodging house the next day. I couldn't do the tale of Matty Groves, because it didn't have a happy ending. I finally settled on "A Brewery Of Eggshells." It was an interesting tale, and the kids would enjoy it.  
When I got to the Manhattan Newsies Lodging House it was pitch black. I was hoping Penni wasn't asleep, because I'd never have the nerve to wake her up.  
I had nothing to worry about, though. She wasn't even back yet. And nobody was sleeping in that place. Everyone was yelling, playing poker, and doing stuff like that.  
I sat amongst a group of younger newsies. They asked me to tell them a story. I decided I could try out A Brewery Of Eggshells on them. Because if they liked it, the Brooklyn kids might like it...  
I began to tell the tale as I remembered it... When I had finished, the kids looked totally entranced. Their faces were alit with smiles and wondrous thoughts. I grinned and began to whistle a song. It was the Canticle of the Dragon.  
This entranced the kids also. It was a slow, almost mournful tune. Soon after I had finished, everyone went to bed. I sat on one of the empty bunks and stared at the door. She should be coming in any minute now.  
At around 10:30 the door opened and three figures entered. Two girls and a boy. I got up and strode over to them. I glanced over the faces quickly and grabbed Penni's wrist.  
"Spot needs to see you." I whispered. "C'mon." I proceeded to lead her out the door as I was told, when the boy moved to punch me. I easily grabbed his wrist with my spare hand and held it.  
"Spot's orders." I repeated and lead Audrey back to Brooklyn. The walk back was just about as boring as the walk there. Penni was quiet and didn't really seem sociable. I whistled to myself as I led her.  
At midnight we arrived in Brooklyn.  
"Welcome to Brooklyn." I murmured to her. She smiled and said something I couldn't hear. Those times I wished I had hearing as good as elves. That would be very useful...  
Anyways, I led Penni into the lodging house and told her to wait in front of Spot's extra room. (Which was next to the council chamber.)  
"I'm going to get Spot. It'll be a few minutes so just wait here." I instructed, turning and heading into the chamber room.  
---  
Penni-  
I waited in front of the door for a while. "Whose room is this?" I wondered aloud. The door was pink with flowers on it. I didn't exactly think this was Spot's room and this was an all boys lodging house.  
Finally my curiosity got the best of me. I opened the door and quietly slipped inside. I found the light switch on the wall and flicked it gently. The room flooded with light. I stared around the room.  
The walls of the room were a pale pink and everything else was covered in cobwebs and thick layers of dust. The room definitely had at one time belonged to a girl. _Audrey..._ I thought. I walked slowly around the room, looking at everything in detail.  
There was a bed, a dresser, a couch, a night stand, and in the back corner a vanity. The vanity had been used recently. The mirror was clean and the flat surface had recently been polished. There were candles placed all around it and a picture of a girl who looked just like me was tucked in one of the corners of the mirror.  
"That must be Audrey." I whispered. My own voice made me jump. It was so eerily quiet in that room, it scared me a bit.  
And sitting in the center of the vanity was a journal. On the cover in a dark black ink it said: Spot's Journal. KEEP OUT!  
I knew I shouldn't, but I did. I picked the book up and opened it to about the middle and began to read.  
_Audrey and I got into a fight again. She yelled at me and told me we were through. Nobody dumps me and gets away with it. I..._  
---  
And end chapter! ha! CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHA! Hope everyone likes it! R&R! If I get a good response, I'll think about posting the next chapter...  
---  
--Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell--  
--GiNnY--


	7. ChApTeR sEvEn: Some Secrets Revealed

----  
Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm a demon... Like I have no heart or feelings.  
And frankly, I don't ... or at least...I didn't...until I met her...  
---  
**THIS CHAPTER RATED TEEN FOR VIOLENCE!**

_Heya everyone! I'm back! hahaha! So, how did everyone like my cliffhanger? ((dodges death glares)) I wanted to let you all simmer with the thoughts of what was going to happen next...mwhahaha! ((dodges more glares)) I thought my cliffhanger was a good idea... and I bet you all want to know the big secret that is in that journal, huh? Well, You'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh? ((Phantom's evil laughter))  
((chandelier falls))  
Oops... I didn't do that! ((grins innocently))_  
---  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Newsies sad as it is. I don't even own any of the characters in this story. 'Cept Shadow... ARE YOU HAPPY YOU BLOODTHIRSTY, DREAM CRUSHING LAWYERS!  
Lawyers- ((nod))  
((Sighs)) This is hopeless...  
---  
Spot:  
I was pretty messed up when Wiss showed back up. My head hurt and I was pale.  
"I found her, Spot." Whistler informed me, entering quietly. "She's in the hallway."  
"Thanks, Wiss." I sighed. Whistler gave me a look, but soon after it softened.  
"Do you want me to send her back?" he asked.  
"No." I replied firmly. "I don't know why I'm like this, Wiss...Whistler." I corrected myself. _Yes you do._ My mind taunted. I tried to ignore it, but it was just too loud. _You're in love with her. But you're scared. You're scared to be in love again. You're scared of being hurt. Like last time. Remember that? Hmm?_  
"You're scared and in love," he told me. I hate it when he does that...  
"Well, scared or not I still have to go talk to her." I replied, getting up and heading towards the door.  
"Don't do anything stupid!" Whistler called after me. That boy just has no faith in me...  
"I won't!" I called back. Secretly, I wasn't so sure...  
---  
Penni:  
_I stormed out of the house and ran towards the docks. I..._  
Just then I heard the door open across the hall. I had to finish reading this blasted journal. I had nowhere to hide it except... I slipped the book down my shirt just in time. Spot walked in the room.  
"What are you doing in here?" He demanded. I just smiled weakly.  
"I saw the pink door and curiosity got the better of me I suppose..." I admitted, shifting uncomfortably. That book was **realllyy** bugging me...  
Spot nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you already know that this was Audrey's room..."  
"Yeah. Is this her?" I asked him, showing him the sketched picture that was stuck in the corner of the mirror. Spot smirked. "That's her."  
"She's beautiful." I murmured, looking closer at the picture. Spot's smirk turned slowly into a smile. "That she was..." he whispered mostly to himself. I smiled. Spot did have a sweet side. No one ever really saw it though...  
"You wanna go out to eat with me?" Spot asked.  
"Umm... I really have to be getting back to Manhattan." I lied, thinking the whole time about the journal down my shirt.  
"You can stay here." Spot offered. "There's a spare room upstairs and..."  
"I really need to be getting back. If I don't, the others will worry." I said quickly. I kissed his cheek and ran out. I ran back to Manhattan in fact, clutching the journal.  
I ran into the lodging house out of breath and tired. I looked through the window to see if Spot had followed me. Thannkfully, he hadn't. I just hope he isn't too mad about the journal...  
I walked quietly up into the bunk room and collapsed on my bed. I was _so_ tired...  
_You have to read the journal._ If I didn't I'd never be able to get it off my mind. I sighed and opened it to the middle page again.  
_I saw Audrey standing there. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. This thought temporarily stunned me. She is beautiful? I was **mad** at her. I wanted to **kill** her only a few minutes ago. It was then I realized I could never hate the woman of my life. I loved her too much. I went over..._

---  
General:  
Spot went into Audrey's old room to grab his journal from the bearue. He slipped quietly inside and slid the door shut. The room still was a complete mess. Just the way he'd left it. Penni had been searching around then. Which was good. He couldn't allow any of his secrets to get out.  
He meant to grab his journal off of the bureau, but it wasn't there. Spot always left it there... "No one has been in here except me and...Penni." The words pierced his mind like a light piercing the darkness. Everything he had ever done, thought, and said was in that journal. Spot's anger raged.  
He grabbed the knife off of the bureau in his room and stormed out the lodging house door.  
"SPOT!" Whistler called after him, but the noise fell on deaf ears. Spot had his intent on shoving his knife through her heart. She was going to get it. How dare she have the audasity to steal his journal. The journal that told all of his secrets. But that won't matter... Spot thought to himself, clutching the blade tighter in his hand. His secret would be safe. No one would know the truth...  
He walked to Manhattan, a look of death on his face. His eyes reflected his thoughts of cold-blooded murder. An evil smirk remained on his face the whole walk there. He arrived sooner than he had expected. He pushed the door open, shoved right past Kloppman, and bounded straight up to the bunkroom. His blue/green eyes scanned the room for her face. He smirked even more when he saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. He walked over to her and shook her awake. She looked at him and smiled. He slipped his left hand over her mouth and he held the knife in the other. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the dagger.  
Her voice was muffled as she tried to scream. Spot raised the knife and...  
---  
_END CHAPTER! Wow, that ending was intense. Hope I don't lose any readers because of it... I probably will... ((Sigh)) Don't worry everyone! The story gets better! I know this chapter sucked. And/ or it just made Spot look bad... Don't get too mad! Please read and review!  
Oh, and if you don't like the way this chapter ended, be sure to tell me and I can change it! I have an alternate ending for this chapter. So, if you all hate it, I will change it.  
I don't really want to become a poor writer so, the criticism will be appreciated. Feel free to tell me it was awful! (I'll probably agree!)  
-GiNnY  
---  
Shout outs:  
Garen Ruy Maxwell:  
You're going to be the death of me! But I updated, so now it's your turn! ((grins)) haha! Can't wait for more of A Key Around His Neck. --- I DID IT! YEAH! lol. Sorry, proud of myself. R&R!  
Lil IrishQT:  
hehe. I'm evil now am I? Well, seeing as how you just read this chapter you probably think I'm a nut job too. But that's okay. ((Winks)) Some people think I'm insane. I'm not insane either, but... anyways... OFF TOPIC! Geez, I'm so spazzy. Spazzy? Is that a word? Only in my mind... ((Sigh)) So, read and review and tell me how this chapter was. If I'm still evil, or just a jerk...or if this chapter is actually okay or if it just plain sucked. ;p  
Cat-  
I updated. Which again is surprising... I'm really having serious second thoughts on this chapter... Gar! Gar! Is that a word? Probably not. Oh, well. Me and my weird words. So, anyways on a lighter note... umm... hmm... I dunno. Nothing on a lighter note. ((sighs dramatically)) I guess all I have to say is read and review...  
Kitty:  
Hello, puppet!  
Did he kill her? You tell me. haha. I did write more and you did harass me but I didn't let you read this chapter anyways...except for the ending. WHICH STILL SUCKS BY THE WAY! I have no idea why you thought I should keep it. So if people hate it I'm blaming it on you. Jk...sorta. Are you turning into the phantom or sommat? Nice Big quotes, puppet. Read and review, dearest!  
Silver Conlon:  
New reviewer! YEAH! ((claps hands)) I'm glad you like it thus far. Hope you still like it after this chapter... ((Sigh))  
R&R!  
Madmbutterfly713:  
You can have Spot. He's not a murderer really. Just in this story. ((winks)) And he's been ranting all week about how I made him a serial killer.  
I'M NOT A MURDERER! I HATE BLOOD! IT SCARES ME... Wait, did I just admit that! I TAKE THE BLOOD THING BACK!-Spot  
I have to go to the doctors today to get a zillion shots to test me again for anemia. You can come with me, Spot?  
NOOO!-Spot  
Then I'm shipping you out to Madmbutterfly. ((places postage stamp on Spot's forehead)) Now, sit on the porch and wait for the mailman.  
((waits on porch))-Spot  
He's all yours. Finally! Someone else who despises rap music! YES! I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD! I agree, Penni is pretty stealthy. Hehe. I would've read Spot's journal, too. Just because he's the mighty Spot Conlon and I'd want some blackmail on him...lol. It has to be uncomfortable having a book down your shirt though... anyways, R&R!  
Zero-0:  
YEAH FOR ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! ((laughs)) Yah, Race jumping up and down like a child is a hilarious thought. Glad you liked it! R&R!  
---  
Oh, yeah, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but I keep finding these perfect places too stop...  
If you like this story so far, tell me and I'll post the next chapter...  
--GiNnY--  
--Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell.--_


	8. ChApTeR eIgHt: All Secrets Revealed

----

Why is it no one understands me? Everyone treats me like I'm evil...Like I'm _a demon_... Like I have no heart or feelings.

And frankly, I don't... or at least...I didn't...until I met **_her_**...

---

_**CHAPTER RATED TEEN AGAIN. IT'S FOR MINOR VIOLENCE AND A LITTLE BIT OF LANGUAGE ON SPOT'S PART. BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME! I PROMISE!**_

_**Oh, and by the way: I deleted chapter three, because it was just an authors note. So the previously called chapter seven, is now chapter six. So everyone read chapter Seven: Some Secrets Revealed before you read this chapter. THANKS!**_

_I'm back! So, I appologize first and foremost for the...erm... long absence. I've had alot going on at school and at home. Too many tests and stuff due. Four deaths in my family this month. Not cool at all. Too many funerals, too much crying...too much of everything except me getting work done._

_So, I'm trying hard to keep the updates coming and getting reviews seems to get me back on track. I've come to the conclusion that Spot is going to..._

_((covers Ginny's mouth)) SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ THE STORY BEFORE I PULL A KNIFE OUT ON YOU!-Spot_

_((trembles)) MURDERER! ((begins to type furiously))_

_Better.-Spot_

---

Disclaimer:

I clearly don't own _Newsies. _I wish I did, but doesn't everyone. I do own...nothing. I own the epitime of nothing.

True...-Lawyers

Can't you go harass someone else! Theres about a million people on this site go hound them.

((leave))-Lawyers

YES! FREE FREE GINNY IS FREE!

Eh, was that a LOTR reference! Wow...

---

Spot-  
I raised the knife above her head and smirked. This was going to feel so good. I glanced quickly at my hand covering her mouth. I wonder if the blood would splatter on it?  
It was then I looked into her eyes. I saw pure blooded fear. _Fear was a terrible weakness. Everyone fears me. Why? Because I'm amazing! I'm perfect in every sense of the word. Hell, they should just make me a god_. But as these thoughts spun in my mind, I couldn't help but notice something else in her beautiful brown eyes.  
**_Understanding and love._** How the hell would she understand and still love me through this! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THE DAMN GIRL!  
But she did. And that's the thing that scared me the most at this precise moment.  
Unconditional love. That's what Audrey had called it. She had said that to me just an hour before she died...

_I walked over to her. Guilt was the major thing on my mind. I meant only to hug her and try to appologize, but... something went wrong.  
I guess she hadn't realized that was my intent. She kept stepping slowly backwards. Slowly..slowly... until... she tripped and fell. Right into the icy water. I knew she couldn't swim. Without event thinking, I jumped in. Boots and all. All I wanted to do was to talk to her an appologize. Tell her how much I loved her.  
My hands searched blindly for some hair, a peice of clothing. Anthing that would indicate that she was not at the bottom of the lake.  
I couldn't find a thing. I searched blindly until I was at a loss of breath. I swam to the surface. When I submerged, I felt something hot on my cheeks. Tears. I hadn't cried my whole life. The leader of Brooklyn didn't cry. But a hopeless blonde boy who just lost his lover did.  
I treaded water and cried. Yes, cried.  
After about twenty minutes of that, I saw a pale body float up a few feet away. No...no... NO!  
I swam over to it and dragged it to the docks ladder. I flipped it over and saw a pale face. One I recognized. Audrey...  
More tears. Dear gods this crying thing wasn't working. I dragged the body up the ladder. I held the lifeless body in my arms and just stared blankly at it. I hate this damned place. This damned river. I hated it all.  
I looked around and saw some people running through the alleyway, and steadily towards me. It was then the realization struck me. I was a murderer. It would be counted as a homicide...  
I dropped the body down and ran into the darkest alleyway I could find. Everyone would be looking for the murderer. But the murderer wouldn't be me.  
When I got back to the lodging house I ran into my room and locked the door. No one could know this secret...  
A knock on my door startled me half to death. I unlocked it and peaked outside. My clothes were still wet so I couldn't let anyone see me.  
"Whaddya want?"  
"It's me Whistler. We gotta talk about what just happened at the docks."  
"Whaddya mean! Were youse followin' me, Wiss?"  
"Yeah, Spot, and it's a good thing I did. Do you know how much trouble they could put you in for this!"  
"Wiss, You gotta believe me when I say, I didn't kill her!"  
"Sure you didn't. Then why is she dead? You were the only one with her!"  
"Wiss, she fell in and drowned. I tried to save her. But I couldn't find her. You know I'm not exactly an amazing swimmer!"  
Whistler grinned, despite the circumstances. Spot's inability to swim was hilarious."Did you even try to find her?" he asked, trying to get back to the present time.  
"Damnit! I just told you I did!" I was getting edgy. Nervous, too. The last thing I needed was the bulls hunting me down again...  
"Spot, you have to keep calm. If you don't, the whole bloody lodging house is going to hear you. And I don't think you want everyone becoming suspicious of you. First things first. Go take a shower. You reak of filth. Second, you better be thinkin' of an alliby. You know I'll back you up. I have to. Second-in-command does require that. And so does being your blood brother." Whistler smirked at me. I smirked back, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom._

My thoughts were jerked back to the present by the realization of stirring in the bunk above Penni. It was Racetrack. Cursed Italian mobster...  
I gripped the knife tighter. My knuckles were getting white.  
_Shove the knife into her!_ My mind screamed.  
_Don't do it!_ God, now it's contradicting itself!  
_Do it!_ There was still a side of me that wanted revenge for Audrey... But how in the world was killing Penni going to reduce the pain!  
_It won't. All it will do is intensify._ Whistler is really getting to my head. I need to stop hanging out with him...  
I pressed the knife up against her neck. Her eyes widened, yet she still wasn't completely overcome by fear.  
_DO IT!_ Half of me screamed._Shove that knife far into her neck! You know you should..._ My mind taunted.  
_DON'T DO IT!_ the second half contradicted the first.  
_DO IT!_ The first half howled.  
"I...I can't..." I yelled to myself. The knife clattered to the floor. The sound echoed around the room until everyone was awake. Half of the lodging house was at Penni's side in a split second.  
"What the hell were you going to do with this Spot!" Jack asked, holding up the knife. I winced. This wasn't going to end well.  
Then, Whistler ran in. "Touch him and I'll kick your ass, Kelly!"  
I smirked. Of course. My protection. Whistler was very well the only person who could beat me up...  
"Whaddya doin' herah, Whistler? Don't you have something better tah be doin'? Like tellin' a folk tale tah some little kid somewhere!" Jack shot back.  
"Kelly, I'm going to kill you!" Whistler strode over to Jack and punched him across the face. Jack was momentarily stunned. He couldn't believe Whistler had punched him. And it had hurt. When Jack recovered from the shock, he tried to beat the crap out of Whistler. Yet, he couldn't even get close enough to touch Wiss.  
I watched silently as all of the newsies tried to gang up on Whistler. He was distracting them so I could get away. But I couldn't get away. Not without talking to Penni and explaining what had happened.  
I tried to get close to her, but she was being guarded by Racetrack. Yes, I know I could kill the kid, but Gamble...she loves him. So I guess I had to spare him. I stealthily grabbed Penni's wrist and pulled her outside.  
She was quiet and didn't look afraid. Just pale.  
"Penni...we need to talk about what happened in there..." I whispered.  
"Okay. Let's talk. Why did you do it?" she asked. How did she expect me to answer that!  
"I was angry." I answered tactfully.  
"The journal..." she whispered. So she knew about it...  
"I never did finish reading it though." She admitted. I wanted to stab myself. She hadn't even read the journal and I was so afraid of the secrets it held...  
"That's okay. It's pretty depressing anyway." I paused and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm not a killer, Penni. What happened to Audrey was a complete and total accident. She simply fell in the water. And since she had an inability to swim, she drowned." I explained, sadness flooding my voice more and more with each word. Penni was quiet as she thought it over.  
"So, she killed herself?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Basically."  
Penni sighed. "That's awful."  
I nodded. It was. I had been crying about it before. Hell, I'd cry again if she hadn't been standing there.  
"Spot, it's okay to love someone again. Love doesn't always end in pain." Penni whispered to me.  
I thought about that long after I had gone back to Brooklyn the next day.  
_Love doesn't always love in pain._  
It seemed so odd. I believed that love would end in pain. And that stopped me from loving again. I can't handle pain.  
But...now I see... Not everything ends in heartache.  
_It'd be okay to love again._  
I stood above the docks holding my journal and the picture of Audrey.  
"Audrey," I began. I was talking to the water. But I knew Audrey could hear me. "I love you. And you know that. But... I need to let go of this pain. For once and for all."  
I dropped the journal and picture into the water and watched the book sink and the picture smudge and ruin.  
"I love you. With a love unconditional." I whispered to the water.  
"Goodbye."  
I walked quietly away from the docks and into the waiting arms of my love.  
I stayed in her arms. And cried.  
---

_Chapter end. And possibly story ending. I think I'll do an Epilogue though, cuz those are fun!  
Hope everyone enjoyed/loved this story as much as I've enjoyed/loved writing it!  
Um ... just because I must, I will do my final shout outs!_

Shout outs:

Garen Ruy Maxwell-

VHAT? No review? Just kidding. I got emails of praise so that's good enough. hehe. I hope you liked this chapter. And speaking of chapters... UPDATE A KEY AROUND HIS NECK! I update, you update, remember? (Well, if you update Selkie Queen I'd count that as payment also) hehehehehe. I'm so evil. and insane. evil and insane. a dangerous combination, don't you think? Green suspenders are cool! R&R!

Kittykatgoil1899-

heya! No, I love the Big quotes. hehe. Cerial killer, eh? Well the serial your thinking of is 'ceral'. The one I'm thinking of is 'Serial.' hehehe. I have Reese's too. Not that I'm going to eat them. But I have them! tehe! R&R!

Double Heart Penni-

I suppose you'll have to re-read the chapter like I commanded. hehehe. I fixed it. lalala! I hope this chapter was more to your liking. I wrote it about seven times over. Okay, okay,okay, I won't use the circus thing. lol. R&R!

Gamble7-

Tis okay. At least your reading it now! that's good! I didn't say this chapter sucked. Just because you told me not to. Thanks for the compliments! R&R!

Zero-0-

I updated! tehe. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R!

CinnamonSpice-

I LOVE YOU TOO!-Mush

Mush, darling, what in the world are you doing?

Telling Cinnamon I love her.-Mush

Okay then. Since you love her, you can write her shout out. okay?

OKAY! hehe. I'm glad you liked it. I know. I'm an amazing writer. And, Spot can't kill anyone he's just too much of a sissy for that. I hope you didn't hear me say that...haha! So, I love you and...ummm... I think I'm supposed to say R&R!-Mush

---

--Take the boat and swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell.--

--GiNnY--


	9. Epilogue

_No authors note. sorry. see the bottom for more._

---

Whistler stumbled into the Brooklyn Lodging House, his right arm in a green coloured cast. His normal smile looking rather forced. He was greeted by laughter.

"I got you good, eh Wiss?" Jack Kelly asked, laughing histerically. Whistler winced at the nickname.

"Technically, you _all_ got me good. Alone, Kelly, you couldn't touch me." Whistler gloated.

"Well, considering the cast on your arm, I'd say..." Jack began, but was interupted by Spot.

"Kelly, shut up. Heya, Wiss, is your arm feel any better today?"

"Does it look any better?" Whistler retorted. Spot laughed. "It looks...green."

Whistler smiled a bit. "I like the colour green. And, what in the world are all of the people from 'Hattan doing here?"

"Well, Penni invited some friends down..."Spot started.

"SOME! THE WHOLE MANHATTAN LODGING HOUSE IS HERE!" Whistler exclaimed. Penni smiled.

"Well..." Penni started, but was cut off by Ace.

"We'se family. We deserve tah be invited tah Penni's new house."

"WHAT!" Whistler's jaw dropped. "Spot..."

"Don't worry, Whistler. You can keep your room. And you spot as second in command." Spot promised. Whistler nodded, satisified. "She can stay."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, how about we go for a swim?" Kid Blink suggested.

"Well, Blink, I can think of three reasons why we can't. A. It's pitch black outside. B. Us girls have nothing to wear. And, C. Racetrack can't swim." Flight said, glancing at Racetrack who was gambling with Dutchy, Skittery, and Aqua. He hardly even looked up from his hand, but replied, "I heard that! I can too swim!"

"Whatever." Rain sighed, getting up from her spot next to Mush and heading towards to door. "I'm going swimming."

Mush jumped up. "I'm going too!" Pretty soon, the whole group was outside swimming or sitting on the docks. Racetrack and Whistler were two of those sitting on the docks.

"Race, are you coming swimming?" Jack asked. Racetrack shook his head. "Umm...the water is too cold."

"The water's great, Higgins. Youse just scared." Spot laughed, rubbing this in the other boys face.

"I am not! I'm an elite swimmer!" Racetrack exclaimed, standing up. "I could dive in right..."

Racetrack's statement was cut short by Whistler, who pushed Race into the water. Race's head popped out of the water. "Ise drownin'! Ise drownin'! Ise..." He began.

"Stand up, moron." Skittery instructed. Racetrack stood up and realized the water only come up to his waist. "Oh..."

Everyone laughed.

Penni stood on the docks and watched everyone. Ace and Spot were having a race. Whistler was spectating from the sidelines. Rain and Mush were sitting on the docks talking and stealing the occasional kiss. Jack, Irish, Bumlets, Flight, Kid Blink, Leprechaun, Dutchy, and Bird were swimming. Aqua and Skittery were having a diving contest.

From now on everything would remain normal.

Or would it?

---

End.

---

_Maybe..._

---

_Sorry that was short. And it made no sense what so ever...but I needed to have the Epilogue to say what happened to Whistler and everyone. I know that's a crappy way to end a story... and I might just change it... I dunno._

_I might even do a sequel._

_I dunno. I'm leaving it open for possibilities..._

_Originally, this chapter was three typed out pages. But it has gotten deleted twice and I'm too annoyed right this moment to write the whole thing in detail all over again. Cause this bloody laptop might delete it again._

_So, goodbye, for now!_

_--GiNnY--_

---

_I wish I had time for shout outs, but this is as close as I'm getting to doing them:_

_Much thanks to:_

_KittyKatGoil1899_

_Garen Ruy Maxwell_

_Cinnamon Spice_

_Madmbutterfly_

_Ccat_

_DoubleHeartPenni_

_Matchin' Laces_

_Gamble _

_SadBeautyDot_

_Catey_

_Kaitins_

_Lady Of Tir Na Nog_

_Zero0_

_LilIrishQT_

_Anonymous Reviewer. _

_Silver Conlon_

_Hannah_

_Thank you all for the reviews and I hope to hear from you all soon!_

_And if you like this story, tell me and I might write a sequel. That's only if people want me to though. And I understand if not, because the ending wasn't all that good... I'm sorry..._

_---_


End file.
